vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tzeentch/@comment-25679204-20141224192157/@comment-25679204-20141224192825
The warp is the multi/omniverse(or is connected to them)"The forms the live-things called Chaos, in their limited little ways of perceiving the omni-verse, swarmed and thrived in this infinite ocean of mind and emotion. The daemon moved with Stele. Waiting, waiting and watching for the moment when the thrashing and chattering of the quarry was at its peak. Only then would it strike, lapping up the absolute perfection of its fear, sinking in rending teeth, tearing it to soul- shreds."Pg.106 Deus Sanguinius“A miss indicates that the missile has left Warpspace at the wrong point – and this could be anywhere in any of the million universes.”pg.37 Adeptus TitanicusThoughts can destroy or create thousands of universes in the warp"Here in the Great Ocean, he could be whatever he wanted to be; nothing was forbidden and anything was possible.Worlds flashed past him as he hurtled through the swelling tides of colour, light and dimensions without name. The roiling chaos of the aether was a playground for titanic forces, where entire universes could be created and destroyed with a random thought. How many trillions of potential lives were birthed and snuffed out just by thinking such things?"Pg.712 A Thousand Sons Chaos is older than timeAll around him, he could hear the sounds of the future, of warfare and death. The thought that he shared the guilt of the destruction of the Emperor’s dream was the greatest shame and sorrow he had ever known.An end to it all would be a blessed relief.‘Oblivion,’ he whispered as he closed his eyes. ‘Do it. End me.’The barriers in Fulgrim’s mind dropped and he felt the elation of a creature older than time as it poured into the void in his soul. No sooner had its touch claimed his flesh for its own than he knew he had made the worst mistake of his life.Fulgrim screamed as he fought to keep it out, but it was already too late.His consciousness was crushed into the dark, unused corners of his mind, forever to be a mute witness to the havoc wrought by his body’s new master.One moment Fulgrim was a primarch, one of the Emperor’s Children, the next he was a thing of Chaos."Pg.757 Fulgrim"A terrible, ageless scream of frustration filled the chamber, echoing throughout all the realms of existence simultaneously as a creature older than time was thwarted in its ambitions."Pg.619 Descent of Angels"All I can tell you is that the warp is beyond the comprehension of you or I, and things exist in its fathomless depths that are older than time as we know it.’"Pg.359 Battle For the Abyss Schrodinger's Slaanesh/ChaosThat is how events are viewed from the chronology of the material universe. In the Warp, things are different, for the Immaterium is not bound by linear time, and events do not occur in a strict sequence of cause then effect. As his rival gods reckon it, Slannesh has always existed in the Warp, and yet has never existed at all-Codex: Chaos Daemons 6th Edition pg. 16That is how events are viewed from the chronology of the real universe; in the Warp, things are different. The Realm of Chaos has no true time, and events do not occur in a strict sequence of cuase then effect. In essence, Slaanesh has always exsted in the Warp, and yet had never existed.-Codex: Chaos Daemons 5th Edition, pg.7The sheer mind-boggling impossibiliry of the Warp defiesexplanation, and those who attempt to delve further intounderstanding its ways inevitably slip into madness. Of thelittle that is known is that Warp space does not conform to thelaws of physics as we know them.-Warhamer 40k 6th Edition Rulebook, pg. 144It is a hurning ocean of chaos, raw emotion and madness given form, where the laws of physics, time and nature are meaningless concepts and nothing is as it seems.-Warhammer 40k 4th Edition Rulebook pg. 122In warp space there is no time, no distances, only a constantly flowing stream of immaterium.-Battle Fleet Gothic Rulebook, pg. 85It is a roiling, howling maelstorm of force and energy, utterly unpredictable and not subject to the rational laws and linear flow of time in the way that physical reality is.-Horus Heresy Book 1: Betrayal, pg. 16Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or casuality, there is a dimension utterly incomprehensible to mortal minds.-Codex: Chaos Daemons 6th Edition pg. 6Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or casuality, there is a dimension utterly incomprehensible to mortal minds.-Codex: Chaos Daemons 5th Edition pg. 4Timeless and ever-shifting, this psychic visionscape is known as the Realm of Chaos-Codex: Chaos Daemons 5th Edition pg. 6The Realm of Chaos, also known as the Warp, the Immaterium or Warpspace, is a dimension parallel to our own, a universe devoid of matter and life, without laws of time and space. --Codex: Chaos Daemons 5th Edition pg. 6The Empy holding reality against Chaos consuming the universe throughout space time."His immense psychic powers envelop and protect Mankind across the entire galaxy. His consciousness wanders through Warp space, warring against the Daemons that inhabit it, keeping closed the doors between this world and the next. If the Emperor fails then the Daemons of Chaos will flood into the galaxy. Every living human will become a gateway for the destruction of Mankind and the stuff of Warp space will submerge the galaxy. There will be no physical matter. No space. No time. Only Chaos."-Warhammer 40k 5th Edition rulebook, pg.101Physically fettered, chained atop mountainous banks ofmachinery, the Emperor's mind stretches out through spaceand time - a light in a vast gulf of blackness.-Warhammer 40k 6th Edition Rulebook, pg.134Outwardly, the Emperor is but a desiccated corpse, kept alive partly by the cyclopean, mystical machine of gold wrought by his own hand and partly by a will so powerful that it transcends the bounds of the blackened, shrivelled husk of his body. Physically fettered, chained atop mountainous banks of machinery, the Emperor’s mind stretches out through space and time – a light in a vast gulf of blackness. Should that spark of life ever be extinguished – should the Throne fail in its mysterious purpose – then Mankind would surely be lost.-Warhammer 40k 7th Edition Rulebook"Today, as for every day since that battle, the Emperor lives only by the immeasurable force of his supreme will. The stasis fields and psi-fusion reactors of the machine known as the Golden Throne preserve his broken and decayed body; his great mind endures inside a rotting carcass, kept alive by the mysteries of ancient technology. His immense psychic Powers reach out from the Golden Throne, enveloping and protecting Mankind across the enemy-strewn galaxy, a beacon of light in the malevolent darkness. If the Emperor fails, then none will be able to stop the influx of the dark powers; ravenous and all-consurning Daemons will flood into the galaxy. Every living human will become a gateway for the destruction of Mankind. Reality as it is known will be subsumed by the stuff of Warp space - a realm of nightmares and cruel insanity where all life will end. There will be no physical matter. No space. No time. Only Chaos."-Warhammer 40k 6th Edition rulebook, pg.137"Daemons are destruction and anarchy incarnate and they lust after the flesh, blood and very souls of living creatures. They want only to destroy, to drag any living essence they can capture back to their shadowy realm, to obliterate the material universe and engulf it within Warp space."-Warhammer 40k 6th Edition rulebook, pg. 144Daemons are destruction and anarchy incarnate and they lust after the flesh, blood and very souls of living creatures. They want only to destroy, to drag any living essence they can capture back to their shadowy realm, to obliterate the material universe and engulf it within Warp space.-Warhammer 40k 7th Edition rulebook"They are never sated. The abominations from the Warp will not rest untii they have consumed not just Mankind, but the universe as well. All will be ruin; all will be Chaos."-Warhammer 40k 6th Edition rulebook, pg. 234